Tempo Ao Seu Coração
by breech
Summary: A vontade de Demi é dar à Selena um tempo ao seu coração.


A foto em minha mão me fazia sorrir, eu estava abraçada a Selena, quase pulando em seu pescoço na verdade. Ela ria tão feliz que até pelos bonitos olhos castanhos era possível ver alegria, o abraço que me dava colava nossos corpos. Fora em nossa formatura, alguns anos antes. Coloquei a foto em cima da mesa de centro enquanto pegava outra dentro da caixa de papelão aos meus pés. Nessa eu recebia de Lena um beijo na bochecha.

Fazia algumas semanas que eu revisava todas as minhas incontáveis caixas de fotografia atrás das melhores fotos entre mim e Selena, eu queria fazer uma surpresa para ela já que seu aniversário estava se aproximando. Já havia separado umas 500 fotos, aproximadamente.

Parecia muito, até mesmo para mim que sou apaixonada por fotografia, mas eram tantos momentos inesquecíveis passados junto a ela que ficava difícil deixar alguma para trás, então eu simplesmente as colocava no monte de retratos selecionados.

O barulho alto do aparelho celular me despertou da tarefa. "Alô?"

"Demi Demente?" Eu ri ao ouvir o velho apelido ser proferido pela voz manhosa.

"O que quer Selesma?" Ela riu baixo me arrancando mais um sorriso, eu amava o riso daquela mulher, aliás, eu duvida que houvesse algo nela que eu não amasse. "Por que a honra da ligação?"

"Eu só queria lembrar você que eu existo, parece que me esqueceu, faz dias que não me liga." A voz dengosa me fez imaginar o bico que surgia do outro lado da linha. "Você me esqueceu Demi?"

Eu ri me espreguiçando e deitando no sofá verde musgo, encarando o teto branco. "E como poderia Lena? Se eu tento você logo me liga." Um resmungo veio do outro lado.

"Quero te ver Demi Demente! Por que não passo aí na sua casa e a gente vai naquela casa de massas que eu amo? Hein, o que acha?"

Olhei rapidamente para a pilha de fotos em cima da mesa. "Façamos melhor, eu passo para te pegar daqui uma hora. E esteja pronta!"

"Eu estarei, só tente não se atrasar." Ela debochou de mim antes de desligar a ligação.

Levantei em um pulo e olhei para o relógio de pulso percebendo que haviam se passado mais de quatro horas desde o momento que sentei no sofá revirando as caixas, eu realmente precisava de um intervalo.

Depois de tomar banho coloquei uma calça preta com e velha blusa do AC/DC que eu e Selena tanto amávamos. Deixei os cabelos castanhos claros soltos e passei lápis e rímel preto, finalizando com batom vermelho já adiantando a careta fofa que a mulher faria ao me ver, ela amava quando eu usava aquele batom. Sorri para o espelho satisfeita.

Da minha casa à casa dela não dava muito mais que vinte minutos de carro, então pude chegar lá com tempo de folga, buzinando para avisá-la que havia chegado. O casarão da família tinha a mesma cor salmão enjoativa fazia anos, a pesada porta de madeira abriu-se revelando quem eu esperava e sorri para o modo como ela estava linda.

Os cabelos castanhos caiam em cachos até a metade das costas, ela vestia um bonito vestido branco que só lhe cobria até a metade da coxa, o que eu achei muito sexy. Nos pés uma sandália alta dourada que combinava com a bolsa e com os brincos de argola. Quando virou em minha direção deu um sorriso maroto e praticamente desfilou até o carro.

"Alguém está sexy hoje." Brinquei lhe dando uma piscadela fazendo ela soltar uma gargalhada, fiquei toda derretida por dentro. Ela me deu uma boa olhada assim que entrou no carro, uma das sobrancelhas erguidas em sinal de análise, eu quase soltei o riso pelo nariz, mas me controlei. Seu olhar parou na minha boca e o rosto mudou, ela mordeu o próprio lábio. Ponto para mim.

"Batom vermelho? Isso é bom, muito bom..." Lhe lancei um sorriso malicioso que ela ignorou, virando para frente e colocando o cinto de segurança. "Então finalmente a Senhorita Lovato decidiu ser pontual? Essa é nova." Ela debochou me provocando.

"Se continuar assim vai ficar sem jantar meu amor." Lhe dei outra piscadela e ela apenas revirou os olhos.

(…)

Beberiquei o vinho em minha taça olhando para a mulher em minha frente enquanto ela gastava outros longos minutos para escolher a sobremesa. Não que a cantina oferecesse muitas opções, o local era bem simples, mas ela sempre ficava em dúvida sobre qual das cinco escolher. Outro gole desceu minha garganta.

"Será que você pode escolher logo isso?" Bufei.

"Com pressa Lovato?" Ela arqueou a sobrancelha para mim e eu me limitei a negar com a cabeça. "Que bom!" Ela correu os olhos outra vez pelo cardápio virando para o garçom parado ao nosso lado instantes depois. "Eu vou querer um tiramisu."

O homem gordo se afastou de nós depois de anotar o pedido em seu bloquinho de papel. O olhar da mulher se virou para mim, mas ela não falou nada, eu sabia que alguma coisa se passava por sua cabeça. Bebi outro gole do vinho tinto antes de perguntar. "O que foi?"

"Estou esperando que me conte porque tem se entocado em sua casa esses dias. Isso não é normal para você, desembucha." Ela cruzou os braços e apoiou as costas no encosto da cadeira, ainda me encarando.

"É um trabalho novo." Alguma parte daquilo era verdade, estava dando trabalho e era uma ideia que eu não havia tentado ainda. Eu só não seria remunerada por aquilo, o que não significava que eu não esperava receber alguma coisa. "Estou selecionando fotos antigas, me pediram releituras. Precisa estar tudo pronto até dia 21."

Selena, por um tempo, apenas me encarou provavelmente se decidindo se devia acreditar. Fiz o que pude para manter minha expressão neutra. Nesse meio tempo, o mesmo garçom chegou trazendo minha sobremesa, uma taça de sorvete de flocos com cobertura de morango e castanhas por cima. Dei uma boa colherada. "Você quer?" Ela negou e eu me deliciei com o dolce gelato.

Minutos depois o tiramisu dela chegou e começamos uma conversa amena sobre seus últimos trabalhos, ela era uma ótima artista, de certas forma éramos. Ela pintava, eu fotografava.

Quando saímos para a rua, a brisa fresca soprava aliviando um pouco o calor, o vento fez seus cabelos ricochetearem às suas costas. Seu perfume doce me atingiu me fazendo sorrir.

"Sinto sua falta." Ela disse num fio de voz enquanto pegava minha mão e virava para mim. Com uma mão fiz carinho em seu rosto.

"Eu também mi vida." Dei um beijo em sua testa com carinho. "Mas vai valer a pena, logo, logo estarei disponível somente para você." Ela sorriu antes de me dar um beijo no canto da boca.

(…)

"Ficamos certas assim Mandy?" Eu olhei para a mulher que me analisava como a filha geralmente fazia, reprimi um suspiro, elas eram muito parecidas em muitos aspectos.

"Me deixe ver se entendi certinho. Você quer que eu viaje com a Selena semana que vem para você poder fazer um trabalho no muro detrás da minha casa? E esse trabalho por algum acaso vai poder ser retirado?"

"Infelizmente não. É um presente que quero fazer para sua filha, é uma surpresa na verdade, ainda não sei se vai dar certo para ser sincera, mas quero tentar porque acho que ela merece, você sabe como a amo." Ela olhou bondosa em minha direção. "E depois, você, Brian e Scarlet não estão a maior parte do tempo na casa de Dallas? É ela quem fica aqui sempre, a casa é praticamente dela."

A mulher pegou em minha mão e sorriu para mim. "Você é uma menina de ouro Demi, eu sempre soube disso. Fico feliz que minha Selly tenha você, realmente muito feliz."

Eu sorri para ela também.

"Isso significa um sim?" Ela riu.

"Você tem uma semana Demetria, a trago de volta no dia do aniversário bem cedo. Acha que consegue colocar esse seu plano maluco em prática?" Confirmei com a cabeça. "Então estamos combinadas!"

Me estendeu a mão e a apertei, como se estivesse selando um acordo.

(…)

Encarei o muro analisando meu trabalho, estava dando certo. A cola não havia enrugado o papel fotográfico e eu podia ver o todo fazer sentido, imitando o quadro que Selena havia feito de nós alguns anos antes. Meu celular vibrou no bolso da calça, era ela.

"Oi Lena."

"Demi, me salva por favor?" Sua voz era enjoada. "Mamãe me arrastou outra vez para ver a produção de chocolate. Isso aqui é muito chato!" Gargalhei enquanto me sentava no gramado verde do quintal dos Teefy. "Não ria de mim, não tem graça! Não to entendendo minha mãe, ela está me arrastando para um monte de lugares estranhos onde já estivemos milhões de vezes, ela está aprontando alguma para o meu aniversário."

"Por que você não relaxa e curte um pouco da Suíça _mon amour?_" Fiquei brincando com a grama entre os dedos. ''Coma alguns chocolates por mim.'' Eu quase pude ver ela revirar os olhos.

''Já perguntei para Scarlet o porquê dessa viagem toda mas a baixinha não fala nada! Ela é um túmulo. Isso é tão injusto!"

"Pelo menos não está trabalhando como uma condenada, estou muito cansada esses dias." Um bocejo saiu de minha boca. " Mas acho que vai ficar muito bom."

"Tudo que você faz é muito bom." O tom de sua voz me fez rir. "É impressão minha ou tem um duplo sentido nessa frase Gomez?"

"Entenda como quiser Lovato." Deitei olhando para o límpido céu azul, não havia ali uma nuvem. "Hey?" Resmunguei em resposta. "Eu te amo." Um sorriso enorme se espalhou pelo meu rosto. "Estou tão diferente de quando te conheci, estava me dando conta disso hoje. Não sou mais aquela menina assustada e temerosa, sinto que mudei por sua causa. "

"Você está mais madura Lena, e fico feliz que esteja menos temerosa, quem sabe assim..." Deixei a frase morrer, certa de que ela iria entender sobre o que se tratava. Ouvi um suspiro.

"Com você tudo parece mais fácil Demi, por quê?" Sorri para o céu.

"Eu não sei, talvez eu não seja como o resto." Foi minha vez de suspirar. "Eu te quero Selena, você sabe. Por que não me dá uma chance? Eu posso te fazer feliz, não precisa ter medo. Nós só temos uma vida, lembra? Eu já disse que quero viver com você."

Escutei barulho de conversas ao fundo e logo depois um grito de Selena, ela provavelmente estava tapando o bocal do telefone pois não entendi ao certo o que falou.

"Demi? Me desculpa, mas preciso desligar, parece que a Scarlet está correndo atrás do cachorro do dono daqui, ou algo assim, não entendi direito."

"Tudo bem, fique segura menina. Eu te amo."

(…)

Encarei meu trabalho já pronto, havia ficado exatamente como eu havia planejado. Até a cola impermeabilizante havia funcionado e o mural parecia fazer parte do muro. Sorri orgulhosa.

"Você é um gênio, sabia?" Virei para a voz, o homem de cabelos enrolados encarava o muro parecendo embasbacado. Soltei uma gargalhada.

"Ficou bom Jonas? Acha que ela vai gostar?" Mordi meu próprio lábio nervosa, ele virou para mim quase rindo.

" Está brincando? Ela vai amar, Selena ama tudo que vem de você." Seu sorriso torto me comoveu e tudo que havia acontecido entre nós, eu, ele e Lena me veio à mente outra vez. Devolvi seu sorriso torto com outro. "Você a merece Demetria, eu tenho que admitir."

"Obrigada Nick e me desculpe por tudo que já aconteceu."

Ele colocou a mão sobre meu ombro. "Você é a pessoa certa, passou por mim, pelo Taylor, pelo Justin. Nós fomos tremendos babacas, ainda bem que ela tinha você."

"E vai continuar a ter Jonas, se for por mim, pelo resto da vida."

"Eu não duvido. A faça feliz, está bem?"

Assenti e ele sorriu.

"As flores que me pediu acabaram de chegar. Quer que eu te ajude a arrumar?"

(…)

O toque do meu celular era o sinal que eu esperava para saber que Selena estava chegando. Olhei-me no espelho outra vez checando minha roupa e maquiagem. O vestido preto era parcialmente coberto pela jaqueta de couro também preta, a corrente de cruz pendurada no meu pescoço, as botas pretas completando o visual. A maquiagem era leve e rezei para que ela gostasse de tudo. Virei-me para frente bem a tempo de ver a maçaneta girando e a porta se abrindo.

"Demi?" Ela me olhou confusa.

Com o controle remoto dei play no som e o som dos violinos preencheu o ambiente. Acompanhei a minha própria voz que saía da caixa de som. _"The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love but now that I get you I know fear is what it really was."_

Percebi que ela ficou surpresa e sorri enquanto parava para respirar. Estendi a mão para ela sem parar de cantar e ela pegou, olhando em volta pela primeira vez, percebendo nesse momento o caminho de pétalas de rosas vermelhas que seguia rumo a sua varanda de trás. Um sorriso bobo apareceu em seu rosto.

As cortinas da varanda estavam fechadas e uma flor estava pendurada, peguei estendo para ela que sorriu ainda mais. _"So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break. Let me give your heart a break , your heart a break."_ Peguei a venda e coloquei em seus olhos enquanto abria as postas conduzindo ela para fora. O sistema de som permitia que pudéssemos ouvir a música tão bem quanto se estivéssemos do lado de dentro.

Peguei a caixinha preta que estava em cima da mesa e conduzi a mulher para a frente do mural, tomando cuidado para que ela não caísse. Ainda cantando me certifiquei que tudo estivesse em seu lugar e quando vi que tudo estava perfeito, sorri aliviada. Tirei sua venda.

_"Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break, I know you're scared is wrong, like you might make a mistake. There's just one life to live, and theres no time to waste so let me give your heart a break. 'Cause you've been hurt before I can see it in your eyes you try to smile it away some things you can't disguise. Don't wanna break your heart, Baby I can ease the ache."_

Seu olhar pulava entre mim e o mural e ela parecia maravilhada. Eu havia feito com nossas fotos uma grande fotografia, imitando o quadro que pintara de nós duas, embaixo escrevi: '_Let me give your heart a break?'_ com letras vermelhas. Uma lágrima caiu de seu olho e ela olhou ao redor. Debaixo da grande mangueira eu havia colocado uma mesinha com café da manhã para nós duas, no centro um grande arranjo com cravos vermelhos, a flor do amor e do respeito. A toalha branca da mesa balançava levemente com o vento. Seu olhar se voltou para mim e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas contidas.

_"The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love." _Finalizei com um sorriso imenso.

Peguei sua mão entre as minhas a puxei para mais perto. "Feliz aniversário _liebe_."

Selena me olhava como se não acreditasse. "Isso é para mim?" Assenti e ela me olhou maravilhada, uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos e eu a enxuguei com um beijinho.

"Eu te amo Selena." Rocei nossos lábios e a respiração dela ficou pesada. A beijei com carinho e ela me correspondeu, passando os braços pelo meu pescoço, me chegando sempre para mais perto dela. Nossas línguas se acariciavam num beijo doce e calmo. Quando o ar foi mais importante, finalizei nosso beijo com selinhos. "Isso não é tudo meu amor."

Lentamente me ajoelhei e ela pareceu ainda mais surpresa. "Você não..."

"Shiu." A cortei, pegando a caixinha dentro do bolso e a abrindo. "Eu sei que você tem seus medos Lena, eu sei que você às vezes contêm seus desejos para fazer o modelo de pessoa perfeita. E acredite, você é uma pessoa perfeita, principalmente para mim. Eu amo o modo como sempre me provoca, sempre debocha de mim. Amo quando me chama de Demi Demente, amo quando implica comigo. Eu amo Selena, o modo que se veste, o jeito que me olha e até quando morde o lábio quando fica nervosa. Como levanta a sobrancelha direita para me encarar e é sempre a direita, eu já reparei. A cara que faz quando está concentrada escolhendo a melhor cor para usar e como às vezes seu cabelo está cheio de tinta. Eu amo seus dengos e mimos, amo quando corre para mim com seus problemas pois sei que confia em mim, como eu confio em você. Amo quando se irrita quando não consegue achar as coisas que procura e simplesmente joga tudo pro alto, literalmente. Eu amo tudo em você. Quando dorme lá em casa e acorda preguiçosa, com a voz rouca, com a cara amassa, com o cabelo todo bagunçado e enrolada nos lençóis tentando esconder esse seu corpo perfeito, eu acordaria todos os dias da minha vida vendo isso. Eu quero acordar assim todos os dias da minha vida, por isso eu te pergunto: Let me give your heart a break?"

As lágrimas silenciosas vinham sem cessar e ela gaguejou antes de conseguir falar. "Isso quer dizer..."

"Selena Marie Gomez, você quer se casar comigo?" Abri a caixinha revelando o par de alianças prateadas, as duas tinham um pequeno diamante incrustado. Ela ficou sem fala por vários minutos.

"Sim." Disse por fim. Foi a minha vez de sorrir.

"Sim?"

"Sim, Demi, eu quero me casar com você, quero ter só você."

Com um sorriso enorme eu me levantei e peguei a aliança que tinha escrito '_eternidad_' a deslizando pelo dedo magro da mulher a minha frente. Ela pegou a outra, '_amore_' estava gravado, e deslizou pelo meu dedo.

"De agora em diante você é toda minha!" Selena me puxou novamente para um beijo e eu a apertei junto a mim, esquecendo o resto do mundo.


End file.
